Adam Ruzek
Adam Ruzek is a rookie cop and was the partner of Detective Alvin Olinsky, until Olinsky's death, and has since been paired personally with Sergeant Hank Voight. He is portrayed by Patrick John Flueger. Biography Adam's parents divorced when he was a child. Bob Ruzek, his father, served with both Sergeant Voight and Detective Olinsky, Adam's partner. This is most likely the reason that Adam sought to become a police officer. When Intelligence needed an undercover officer, Adam was taken right out of the Academy. Since then, he has remained a member of Intelligence. While Adam is very eager to please, he sometimes makes impulsive decisions (such as accepting a call from his fiancé during a stakeout). This creates friction between himself and Olinsky. Outside of work, Adam was engaged to a woman named Wendy. He did not reveal to her too much about what goes on at work to protect her. They were shown to have a close and playful relationship, sending racy photos of each other back and forth. Adam and Kim Burgess had a close working friendship, frequently spending time bantering at work. He even helps Burgess get revenge on Platt, a desk Sergeant who treats Burgess and Atwater (before he became a part of Intelligence),as well as most other officers horribly. After a particularily stressful call, Adam and Kim shared a kiss. Kim regretted this almost instantly as Adam was engaged. During a shootout with Jacob Sims, Adam is shot in the chest. The injury is not severe as his Kevlar vest deflected most of the shot. Towards the end of Season one he is in a secret romantic relationship with Officer Kim Burgess. During season two Burgess and Ruzek's relationship grows. When she is shot, it brings it home to Ruzek how he feels about her. They admit they love each other and their relationship becomes known to colleagues so they don't need to hide it anymore. In the season two finale Ruzek proposes to Burgess in the locker room, as he wanted to keep it informal. She accepts his proposal and they share a passionate kiss. In Season three it was revealed that Ruzek still loves Kim and wants nothing more than resume his relationship with her. During Season 4, Ruzek returns from an undercover job, hoping his job with Intelligence is still open. When he was gone, however, his spot was taken by former Narcotics detective Kenny Rixton. Ruzek then talks to Voight about his old spot in Intelligence and if he can get it back. Voight can't give Ruzek his old spot so he had to work in Uniform. Ruzek is cleaning his locker when Rixton tells him that he accepted a job offer to be the second hand of a narcotics team, to which Ruzek then returns to Intelligence. However, he doesn't get back together with Kim until Season 5, and their relationship blossoms once again in Confidential when they kiss at Molly's. It is unknown when they end it thereafter. From Bad Boys to Sacrifice, he dated detective Hailey Upton. They both agreed they were better off as friends, it is implied that he still loves Kim Burgess. Season 7 The episode Doubt shows Ruzek has been stripped of his police powers and he is awaiting trial. This is because he took the fall for something Antonio did. However, in Assets, Ruzek's case was dismissed by a favor pulled by Voight, which grants Ruzek his position in Intelligence once again; this event fortifies his loyalty to the latter. His ex-fiancé Kim Burgess is pregnant and he is the father. Notes and Trivia * Ruzek is left-handed, a trait shared with his actor, Patrick John Flueger. * His sidearm up until Payback was a Glock 17. Since then, he has switched to a SIG-Sauer 1911 Max, only temporarily switching back to the former during the OID investigation. In Season 7 post-reinstatement, he uses a Springfield Tactical Response pistol. ** Uniquely, he holds his gun using the Center Axis Relock stance. * His knowledge of button-operated locks comes from his aunt, who is a realtor. * He has used numerous unmarked standard-issue police cars, including a dark blue Chevrolet Impala 9C1, a Ford Crown Victoria Police Interceptor, and a Ford Police Interceptor Utility. For the rest of Season 5 since Payback, he used a Pontiac G8, but has switched this out in Season 6 for another Impala 9C1. In Season 7, Ruzek temporarily uses Olinsky's Dodge Magnum in a sting operation. Appearances Category:Characters and Cast Category:Characters Category:Intelligence Unit Members